That One Little Question
by WolvesFire77
Summary: Jazz didn't know the answer to it, so logicly he went to Prowl. Surly Prowl would have an answer to it right? Hah! That's funny. Prowl/Jazz


Author's Notes: Ok I was cleaning out my wittle 8G jump drive and found this little thing. Didn't know if I should'a put it up here but eh, why not? So here it is. A little one shot drabble thing that got lost in the mess known as my stories folder for who knows how long. Enjoy!

* * *

_*knock __* knock*_

Prowl flickered his wings as his concentration was broken and _he_ heard the knocking come again.

Then another.

His optics looked up and rested at the door knowing what was behind it. _Wait for it...wait for it..._

Then, just as expected the door beeped telling no one in particular that is was going to open. Jazz's smile grew as he saw the Datsun stopped in his reading position and looking up at him with that _'you interrupted me'_look. Prowl slowly, ever so slowly narrowed his optics as he watched Jazz make a new perch on his desk right in front of him covering the elevated data pad in Prowl's hands with his chin.

"Something I can help you with Jazz?"

Jazz smiled only seamed to grow as his visor slightly grew a shade darker, silently telling Prowl what Jazz wanted. He sighed, his usual reaction to something Jazz wanted, and put the data pad he'd been holding down.

"Jazz-"

Jazz put a finger on Prowl's lips, shushing him. Not expecting this, all the Datsun did was stare down at the other; completely startled. Jazz smiled and leaned forward replacing the black digit with his lips. Practically laying on his desk now, Jazz grabbed a hold of the right side of Prowl's chevron.

"I. Just. Have. A. Little. Question. For. You. Love." Commented Jazz between kisses.

The tactician smirked and sat back in his chair, pulling Jazz the rest of the way over his desk to straddle his lap. Jazz, taking advantage of Prowl's reclined posture, wrapped his arms around Prowl's waist and rested his head atop Prowl's chassis, listening to the soft throb of his spark.

"Well you've got my attention now."

"When I was out on patrol...well...here remember that one trip to the elementary?"

Prowl looked down and saw Jazz's saucy smile only meaning one thing.

"You mean the one last week? After the assembly? After you dragged me into an alley right next to the school? Right when the children were exiting and making their way to their housing units and you decided that at that very moment to jump me?"

Jazz's smirk darkened with mischief as he pushed himself closer into Prowl. Clearly answering _'oh yeah. That one.'_

"Oh but Prowler those were some of the best sounds you've _ever_ made. Don't get me wrong I love hearing you when we're interfacing but _Primus!_ I think havin' an audience makes it more...**exciting**. _MORE_ **daring**!"

"Jazz do you have any idea how _embarrassing _it was to have to inform Prime of your...activities with me? And not to mention the talk I had to give to the _children_? Including the children that are in the first stages of their learning grades. I'm just grateful I saw them in time to block their views from you unlocking the latches on your panel!"

Jazz chuckled as he grabbed onto Prowl's doorwing hinges and pulled himself up to be face to face with him.

"Well you didn't have to go and be looking all sexy beside Prime. You know when you flare your wings like that it gets my engine running."

"You should practice ssseeeellfff control s-sometimes J-aaaazzzzzzzz!"

Smirking that same mischievous smirk Jazz nuzzled his nasal passages with Prowls.

"And what'cha tell 'em?"

"T-That it was a -agh- fighting -ugh- training sim-simulation that y-you couldn't wait to ssshhhhhow me."

Jazz purred as he started moving around against Prowl pushing himself even more into the other mech and massaged the joints on his wings, clearly enjoying the fact he was quickly de-railing Prowl's train of thought.

"And the noises? What excuse did you giv'em fer that?"

Prowl gasped and looked to the side as he tightly shut his optics and spoke through clenched teeth as Jazz gently pinched some wires inside Prowl's sensitive hinges.

"That you h-had me pinned down and it h-hurt." Jazz's smirk grew as he leaned in.

"Oh I had you pinned down alright." Shaking his head Prowl grabbed a hold of the Saboteurs shoulders and pushed Jazz into a sitting position.

"What was your question Jazz?"

"Huh?"

"The question. The reason you came into my office."

"Oh that wasn't the reason Prowl. But fine since you killed the mood. Ok well I was on patrol in the city right, and then some kids came up to me, they were from that school I think, and asked me a question an' I was hoping you could help me figure it out."

Prowl nodded and stood up, his leaning posture and the chair's structure were starting to cramp up his back struts near his wings, and he let Jazz gather his footing before letting him go.

"Ok they came up to me and asked me 'are you and that other black and white Autobot gay? You know, like are you a couple of something?'"

"I said yeah to tha' second question but I told 'em I'd get back to 'em on the first question."

Prowl raised an optic ridge at the slightly smaller mech.

"Gay?" Jazz nodded and smiled.

"And that is?" He shrugged his answer.

"See tha's what I mean. Can ya find somethin?"

Nodding his head Prowl answered.

"Oi, Just hold on I'll find something."

Looking off to the side Prowl searched the human Internet for a solution to Jazz's problem. Jazz on the other hand smiled as he bent a little to see directly into Prowl's optics. He always did enjoy seeing the faint wording scroll across Prowl's optics when he was researching something. Made him look like those secret spies he seas on T.V.

_Bay, Day, Fay...ah here it is, Gay. Ok...1.) Of, relating to, or having a sexual orientation to persons of the same sex. Hmm.... It doesn't relate to us, considering we don't have genders like they do. Let's see. 2.) Showing or characterized by cheerfulness and lighthearted excitement; merry. Now that sounds more like Jazz...but which one do they mean? They should know that we do not have such a think as gender like them. So why should they ask that? Unless they don't know? But why wouldn't they? Optimus answered that question at the assembly. And-_

Jazz watched with amusement as Prowl went through many facial expressions and almost made a confused non-commical sound. He walked over to the front of Prowl and put his arms around the other's neck, gently set his forehead to the base of Prowl's chevron and forced him to look forward. Jazz watched as Prowl's expression suddenly went blank and his optics zoomed out.

_Uh-oh. His logic circuts'r lockin up._

Suddenly Prowl's weight dramatically shifted and he started falling back but before Jazz could react or even let go he followed Prowl down, landing on his mate as he hit the floor stone cold. After laying there for a good half hour or so Jazz smirked, almost laughing at the scolding he was going to get.

"I'm gonna have such a fun time trying to explain to Ratchet why he has to spend the next 5 hours defraggin' your logic circuits Prowler."

Jazz rested his head back on Prowl's chassis still hearing that faint trob of his spark through the thin metal.

"Yup a real fun time."

Jazz relaxed against Prowl and laid contentedly with him for a couple of breems. That was until he realized something.

"_Crap!_ I didn't even get my answer! Oh well. I'll just tell 'em yeah. I mean doesn't gay mean happy or something? _Hell _I'm freakin' happy 97.984% of tha' time. So why not? No sense in liein'."

* * *

Author's Note: Yes...well It was just something I did when I was bored. I've got nothing against people that are gay or that sorts. In fact some of my best friends are gay. So don't get that idea that I have something against them. Cause in reality I really don't care. It's just you know those people that make a big 'ol deal about it. Anyway the idea came to me and I was all like _'oh, hey look. I can so make a story out'ta that!' _so guess what I did. Yup I went, typed it up, and forgot about it.

Well you know I love knowing what you all think so review and tell me if ya like it, hated it, think its weird. Go ahead I don't bite. Well either way hope it was some what...amusing/interesting. Thanks bunches for reading! XD


End file.
